


Whipped cream

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [18]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เขาฉวยโอกาสผลักผมที่ไม่ได้ระวังตัวติดกำแพง แล้วก็ยื่นหน้ามาใกล้ ๆ เพียงเพื่อที่จะบอกว่าผมดื่มกาแฟเลอะเทอะ ก่อนจะแสดงความหวังดีด้วยการเช็ดมันออกให้





	Whipped cream

ไอซ์คาราเมลมัคคิอาโต้เป็นเมนูเครื่องดื่มที่โดยสถิติแล้วเรียกได้ว่าถูกผมสั่งบ่อยที่สุด วันนี้ที่มาเที่ยวกับแดเนียลก็เหมือนกัน เขาไม่ได้อยากดื่มอะไรเป็นพิเศษจึงยืนเฉย ๆ อยู่ข้าง ๆ ฆ่าเวลาระหว่างรอของที่ผมสั่งด้วยการย้ายสายตาขึ้นไปวางบนป้ายเมนู แล้วก็เดินตามออกมาเมื่อผมสะกิดแขน

ชงหวานไปหน่อย  
แต่กินวิปครีมตัดเอาก็ได้ ไม่น่าจะเป็นไร

ผมคิดอย่างนั้นแล้วก็เปิดฝาออก จรดริมฝีปากกับขอบแก้วแล้วดื่มอย่างนั้นแทนการใช้หลอด แดเนียลเหลือบมองผมด้วยสายตาแปลก ๆ เมื่อผมทำอย่างนั้นแต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไร จนกระทั่งเดินหักเลี้ยวมาอีกทาง แล้วรอบข้างก็ไม่มีใคร

เขาฉวยโอกาสผลักผมที่ไม่ได้ระวังตัวติดกำแพง แล้วก็ยื่นหน้ามาใกล้ ๆ เพียงเพื่อที่จะบอกว่าผมดื่มกาแฟเลอะเทอะ ก่อนจะแสดงความหวังดีด้วยการเช็ดมันออกให้

แดเนียลเลียริมฝีปากของผม ช้า ๆ  
ปลายลิ้นไล้ไปตามรอยแยก แต่ว่าก็ไม่ได้แทรกเข้ามา ตามด้วยด้วยการแนบจูบเบา ๆ หนึ่งทีก่อนถอยออก

พอเห็นคราบครีมที่ย้ายจากผมไปอยู่บนปากแดง ๆ ของเขาแทน ผมก็นึกอยากจะเทไอซ์คาราเมลมัคคิอาโต้สุดโปรดราดลงไปบนตัวเขา  
แล้วใช้ลิ้นทำความสะอาดให้เกลี้ยงเลยครับ

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> ลูบหน้าแรงมาก มันยังเป็นซีรีส์นี้อยู่จริง ๆ นะคะ /ดมยา/ ขอโดเนทความใสด้วยค่ะ ชีวิตไม่ไหวแล้ว


End file.
